el amor perdido de Lucius malfoy
by elenistica5
Summary: debajo de esa apariencia cruel se esconde alguien que una vez amo


EL AMOR PERDIDO DE LUCIUS MALFOY

Por fin habíamos acabado nuestro quinto año , por fin habíamos terminado los horribles TIMOS, después de meses estudiando seguro que aprobaría con nota, puede que yo Lucius Malfoy no fuera el mejor estudiante del mundo pero mi mejor amigo Snape si que lo era Uff menos mal que pude copiarle, definitivamente me merezco un premio por descifrar esos jeroglíficos a los que él llama escritura, puede que sea un genio pero unas clases de caligrafía no le vendrían mal , siempre, su adorable hermana melliza Lyanna y yo nos metemos por sus letrajos

Conoci a los mellizos Snape, hace ya 5 años, siempre me parecieron inteligentes astutos y ambiciosos hijos dignos de Slytherin pero los muy imbéciles eran muy amigos de la sangre sucia Lily Evans , no tenían bastante con ser mestizos ,algo que no parecen importarles, se hacen llamar asi mismos los príncipes mestizos pero bueno parecen que ya no andan con la impura , tuvieron un pique raro al parecer porque nosotros sus amigos de Slytherin somos malas compañías ,futuros mortifagos , bueno en eso tiene un poco de razón lo que deseo más que nada es acabar Hogwarts y unirme a las filas del Señor Tenebroso ,pero que se cree esa Evans su madre ,si ella es una maldita hipócrita mucho de ohh miradme soy Lily Evans, no me gustan las malas compañías, asi que voy a pasar de mis amigos de la infancia, y me hacer súper amiga del grupo que constantemente se metía con ellos. Griffindors,cerebros de mosca , que actúan sin pensar , como era ese dicho muggle a sí el cementerio está lleno de valientes, que asco me dan los leones, se creen héroes, pero si ni siquiera tienen honor, y nosotros las honorables serpientes siempre en el punto de mira , nos ven a todos como futuros mortifagos, puede que yo vaya a serlo pero no todos los Slytherin somos iguales,pero que esperas de una casa que por no saber no saben ni sumar dos más dos Dumblerone , es un imbécil hace creer que el resto de las casas le importa pero a solo, le preocupan sus leones ,oh dios estamos más marginados que los tejones de hufflepuff , es normal que miedo impone un tejón ,jajaaa ninguno Bueno voy a cerrar los ojos y dormir porque estos me están empezando a mirar con cara rara.

Lucius ha estado con la mirada perdida un buen rato, y ahora se ha quedado dormido ,en realidad siempre he estado enamorada de él, al principio me parecía un arrogante pomposo muy guapo que siempre va con mi hermano, es bastante idiota pero siempre me ha gustado nunca entendí muy bien porque me gustaba hasta ayer por la noche. **Flasback:**había intentado arreglar las cosas entre mi hermano y Lily pero al final las cosas no habían salido como yo esperaba acabe llamándola zorra, y el caballeroso James Potter, me tiro al lago negro ,maldita sea esta lengua mía , un día de estos me llevara a la tumba , pero en fin eso ya no importaba también había perdido a mi mejor amiga, ahora ya sabía lo que sentía mi hermano , pobre estaba enamorado de Lily ,en fin me sentía fea estúpida y gorda , me encerré en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y empecé a vomitar esto era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor , con la penosa vida que llevaba, las bromas continuas de los Merodeadores , habían hecho mella en mi, yo no era como mi hermano que pasa de todo, a mi esas burlas y bromas me hacían mucho daño , no se supone que los Griffindors son caballerosos , no se supone que deben defender al débil ,no humillarlo cada día me encontraba más hundida en la miseria , proseguí con mi trabajo hasta que escuche una voz. –Lyanna por favor dime que no es verdad lo que estoy viendo era Lucius nosotros, somos los prefectos de Slytherin, y hacíamos la ronda juntos seguro que al no verme vino a buscarme, me miro con esos hermosos ojos grises y me quede helada

Aun no podía creerme lo que acababa de ver, una de las personas que más aprecio en Hogwarts consumida por la pena, me dejo sin palabras así que me agache y la abrace, nos quedamos toda la noche sentados en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, mientras ella me abría su corazón y me contaba sus pesares, nunca pensé que estuviera tan rota por dentro era una persona tan alegre

Lucius estuvo conmigo toda la noche le estuve contando mis problemas y el me conto sus miedos y deseos, intuía su deseo de ser mortifago pero lo que no sabía es que quería que mi hermano y yo nos uniéramos a él me dijo que ambos éramos brillantes y ambiciosos y para llegar a lo más alto hay que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Estábamos llegando a llegando a la estación de king's cross desperté a Lucius y a mi hermano, que también se había quedado dormido cogimos nuestras cosas, y bajamos al andén , entonces escuche una voz era James Potter

-eehh Lyanna sabes que eres tan fea que cuando naciste no sabían si felicitar a tu madre o darle el pésame

Fea yo como se atreve a llamarme fea ese maldito gilipollas antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ya estaba encima de Potter furiosa sin dejar de golpearle , tuvieron que separarme entre cinco para que no le matara le rompí las gafas y la nariz,ohh pero me quede más ha gusto

-maldita zorra vas a pagar los daños que me causastes

-yo pagarte , pero si creo que te hecho un favor creo que así estas más guapo y si se pudiera curar la idiotez haría una colecta

-tu y tu hermano solo sois unos muertos de hambre verdad snivellus

-tal vez Potter mi hermana Lyanna y yo pero mientras tenemos cerebro y madurez tu no eres mas que un niño pequeño qe nunca crecerá

Cruzamos la barrera nos dimos cuenta que nuestro padre no estaba,maldito y asqueroso borracho no le dijimos que viniera joder como odiamos a ese asqueroso muggle

Nos despedimos de Lucius y nos dirigimos a casa la gente al vernos pasar con las lechuzas y el carrito no paraba de señanarnos y a reírse por lo bajini ,llegamos a nuestro barrio anteriormente era un barrio trabajador pero ahora que habían cerrado la fábrica solo era un barrio de prostitutas yonquis y ladrones , un lugar ideal para crecer verdad Cuando llegamos a casa encontramos a nuestro padre borracho como siempre tirado en el sofá

-ah veo que habéis vuelto de esa escuela de monstruos , venga hacer la cena de una maldita vez o es que esa escuela nos aprenden nada

-Lyanna ignóralo no ves que es un asqueroso muggle Padre se enfurecio y le rompió una botella en la cabeza a mi hermano estaba como muerto


End file.
